Jealousy at Sea
by Dan Blue
Summary: What happens when Kairi goes to visit the Princess of Atlantica with Sora Obviously Jealousy My first fanfic T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfic. Please review and some constructive criticism is welcome**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the story**

Kairi had been training to use the keyblade with Yen Sid for the past few months and she was so grateful that he decided to give her the day off from her training.

She originally planned to spend the day on the island at the beach but then she saw Sora the boy that could never fail to make her smile no matter what.

"Hey Sora" she shouted trying to get his attention

"Hey Kairi" he said walking over to her

She couldn't help but smile as he was walking over. Even though he could be really immature sometimes and it could be kind of annoying she had to admit she loved that about him. She also loved how he was always positive his smile his deep blue eyes she could get lost in. She couldn't deny it she loved him. By the time she finished her day dream Sora had asked her something.

"So do you want to come?"

"Sorry what"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to visit a friend"

"Sure I didn't plan to do much today anyway"

"Great"

As they walked down the coast of the island Kairi noticed the gummi ship. She did not realize that Sora's friend lived on another world but then again it was Sora after all, the boy who saved all the worlds twice. Once they got on the ship and got to the other world she was amazed at how beautiful it was. Somehow they were under the sea and she was a mermaid. She had a light pink tail and two white seashells on her chest. While Sora had a blue tail and had a bare chest which caused her to blush when seeing him.

"So what do you think of Atlantica" Sora asked with his signature smile

"It's beautiful" Kairi said with utter amazement.

"Sora" a female voice called from a distance

"Ariel" Sora called swimming toward her

Kairi could feel a tightening in her chest was this Sora's friend that he wanted to see.

"Ahem" Kairi said trying to get their attention.

"Oh Ariel this is Kairi she is one of the ones I was looking for" He said kind of embarrassed that he nearly forgot about her.

"Nice to meet you Kairi" Ariel said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too" Kairi said

As she was saying that she was thinking that she needed to get to the bottom of Sora and Ariel's relationship.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 what do you guys think R&R and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my first fanfic thanks for the concrit and nice words now on with the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the idea**

After Ariel and Sora had finished catching up Kairi decided to try and find out what kind of relationship they had.

"So how do you and Sora know each other" Kairi asked trying to get some more information about the mermaid.

"Oh were old friends. Every time he comes to visit he helps me out" Ariel said recalling the nice memories

"Yeah and one time I came here I had to sing in a musical" Sora added

"Really"

"Yes he can sing pretty well too" Ariel said smiling at Sora

"Thanks but you should really here her sing Kairi she can really steal the show"

"Oh Sora that's so sweet of you to say"

Kairi didn't like anything about what she was hearing. How come Sora never mentioned any of this before and how come he never mentioned he sang a song with another girl.

"How close are these two anyway" she thought to herself

"Hey Kairi you ok" Sora asked with concern

"Ah yeah I'm fine" She was about to swim away when Sora grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kairi I've known you for years I can tell when you're lying to me"

Sora had a serious look on his face at this point it was completely different from the happy carefree look she was use to. She could tell he wasn't joking so she just decided to tell him.

"How close are you two" she muttered under her breath

"What"

"How close are you and Ariel anyway" she finally said

She felt a little better having finally asked the question but she was a bit scared of what the answer might be. At first Sora had an expression of shock on his face but it soon changed to a soft smile.

"Kairi" Sora brought her in close "you don't need to be jealous of her"

"What I'm not jealous of her" her face was really red now

"Oh really then why is your face all red like that" he asked with a smirk

She barely had time to think of an answer when he leaned in and kissed her. It only lasted for a second but she wished that it could've been longer.

"Kairi she is already in love with someone else and so am I"

"And who is that"

"You, isn't it obvious"

Kairi couldn't was so happy when she heard that. The one she loved felt the same she couldn't believe it.

"Come on I think it's time we head home what do you think"

"Ok"

"Ariel we have to go now" Sora yelled while waving

"All right bye you two come back soon" She yelled back

"We will" they both said in unison.

Once they got on the ship Kairi only had one thing left to say to Sora

"Sora next time you go to visit a friend I'm coming too"

**Well guys that's the end of my first fanfic let me know what you guys think R&R and I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
